


give me all that ultraviolence

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is willing to indulge him, Mild D/s, Poe likes getting bent over and spanked, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, everyone looks prettier when you get them a little bit filthy, explicit but relatively softcore D/s elements, it's sex from the second sentence so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's - okay, Finn doesn't get it, really.  He understands the basic concept, spreading Poe out over his lap naked and hard and - and spanking him, but.  Finn doesn't see the appeal, personally, of mixing pain and sex.  </p><p>Poe is so <i>excited</i>, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me all that ultraviolence

It's - okay, Finn doesn't get it, really. He understands the basic concept, spreading Poe out over his lap naked and hard and - and spanking him, but. Finn doesn't see the appeal, personally, of mixing pain and sex. Poe is so _excited_ , though, panting into the sheets, arching into the curious drag of Finn's hands over his ass. Rougher than Finn would be, normally, if he were just fingering Poe open from behind, and Poe wants rougher, Poe thrusts back into rougher to make the slow grind against Finn's thigh that much better.

Finn is still wearing all his clothes. He still has the _jacket_ on. A dizzying shift of gravity fits itself in between one breath and the next, and the power Finn is being given catches up to him all at once. He decides he doesn't like the idea of Poe rubbing off on something so coarse as the denim of his pants, and it's dizzying to grip a handful Poe's hair and yank, just a little, just enough to make his back arch. They don't do this often, and it's partly because Finn doesn't understand why Poe likes being hurt during sex and it's partly because Finn doesn't understand why he likes doing the hurting, and he's gotten the speech on sexuality, he's read the pamphlets, he's just. Well. 

Poe looks really pretty, like this, curves and yearning and an open, panting mouth.

"Stop rubbing off on my leg," Finn says. The first words spoken since Poe undressed, and silence is such a foreign thing coming from Poe, who talks his way through everything. Now he just gasps and stills, all at once, till Finn pushes his head down onto the mattress gentle. "The word is 'scarlet', right?"

"Yeah," Poe mumbles, his eyes already soft at the edges and halfway to that faraway place where he's all noise and no words and needy desperation. "Green," he adds, before Finn can ask, sass and the slight hint of defiance in his eyes.

He wants Finn to take that weight from him, for a little while. Finn is both terrified and so hard he's aching for it. Deep breath, then he slaps the meat of Poe's ass, the fleshy bit in the middle of his right cheek. He tries to _keep_ it a slap, a small thing, but he doesn't really have an idea of his strength, yet, can't quite reign it in when he's sparring or fucking or _this_ , because Poe gasps loud and the crack of skin against skin is louder, his hips twitching with the urge to relieve the pressure of pleasure before his jaw clenches and he freezes. Finn spreads one hand out over the back of Poe's neck and Poe sort of - settles, goes loose.

"I'm gonna do ten," Finn tells him. "That was just a warm up."

"Okay, yeah, yeah, do it, c'mon -" The words are cut off by a high, shocked moan as Finn evens him out, and Finn can feel his cock throb, heavy and hot. He waits. "One." Poe shudders as he speaks.

Finn takes his time with it, waiting in between each blow for his handprint to fade, for the skin go white then red then bright, continuous pink. Poe writhes and counts and babbles, always almost rutting Finn's leg before he bites the sheets, his wrist, the moans that intersect his words.

"-please I want you so bad, I just want you to give it to me - _fuck_ , six, six, stars _above_ , Finn, _please_ ," and he dips his fingers between Poe's thighs, trails them over his balls and strokes him, once, root to tip with a little attention paid to the head. Poe curses, in another language entirely, the melodious one with sounds that roll and crackle in his mouth. It's a beautiful language, objectively speaking - the dialect on Yavin 4 gained the reputation for sensuality in the Republic years back, and Finn understands why when Poe spreads his legs and _begs_. Finn doesn't need to understand the words to know that he is begging.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Finn says, and Poe arches his back, presses himself back into Finn's palm.

"Yeah, baby, take care of me, fuckin' ruin me -" he trails into his native tongue again before he fades back into Standard, "I just don't want - fuck, I want -" 

A gasp, a shudder then a tear sneaks out of the corner of his eye, and Finn knows he's not _crying_ , but he pauses and Poe stiffens, cracks an eye open and glares over his shoulder.

" _Green_ , Finn, godsdamnit, just, fuck, just -"

His words are neatly forestalled by another strike, open-palmed, hot. Poe chokes, sighs, and Finn traces the outline of his hand with his index finger and thinks _there will be bruises shaped like me here_. "…Poe?"

"Seven," Poe gasps, then muffles a scream into the mattress before: "Eight, sir, please, faster - oh _shit_ fuck wait Finn I'm so-"

"It's okay," Finn says, because he used to freak out when Poe would slip and call him 'sir' but he also used to be scared of his own erections and Finn can learn. He can adapt. He maybe even likes it, guiltily and with reservation. "Say it if you want."

Any further discussion is postponed when Finn hits him again - not the right word, this isn't hitting, there's a difference, he knows that - and Poe shudders, mouth open soundless as Finn strokes him again, works him over as the handprint shifts colours on his skin. Poe is just panting into the mattress now, eyes wide and soft and faraway, and Finn bends to kiss Poe's back, prompting: "Babe. Where are we?"

The word is new, taste bright and berry-sweet when he says it. Poe likes it, the tension in his body unspooling in one great heave, and Poe sighs. "Nine."

"One more," Finn announces, then takes his hand off Poe's cock. Poe groans, but it's soft. Not a real complaint.

"I was so close." He's whispering now, and Finn nods.

"One more," he repeats.

"Yeah," Poe breathes, still loose and unspun. Finn rears his hand back, strikes one last time and Poe just sighs into it, puddled in Finn's lap as his hips rock ineffectual, searching, sleepy. Finn grips one of them and stills him, and Poe makes a fuzzy noise of protest. He doesn't make any attempt to grind, though. "Ten."

"You did perfect," Finn says instantly, pressing gentle fingertips to Poe's sore skin before he drags his nails over the red-hot swell. "You did so good."

Poe hisses before his breath leaves him in one great sob, and for several heartbeats Finn panics, wondering if he pushed too far. 

"Please fuck me, sir." Poe's voice is the caramel he brought back for Finn one time and the clove cigarette smoke he shares with Finn after every successful mission.

"Poe -"

"Please." Poe glances over his shoulder, makes a valiant attempt to focus his eyes before he slumps. He mumbles something Finn can't understand, foreign syllables honeyed and salt-rough.

"What?" Finn grabs a fistful of Poe's hair and tugs.

"I just want to feel you inside me," Poe moans, and Finn softens, turns Poe over and carefully, carefully repositions him on the bed before Finn unbuttons his fly and pushes his pants down just enough for his cock to curl up toward his belly. The lube is beside him, because they'd already fingered Poe open once tonight, to make bending him over that much headier, and it's cold and slick on Finn's hand, cold and slick on Poe's hole when Finn presses his fingers into him. " _Yes_ , sir, Finn, please, open me up and _fuck_ me, I want to feel you in my bones, I want you so fucking deep -"

His voice tapers off into a whine as Finn presses up on his prostate, and it's so _easy_ , it's too easy to fit three fingers against him then into him and Poe _writhes_ , bucking down onto the steady forward push of Finn's hand. "Fuck me, I'm ready, I'm fine, green, it's a forest in here, so green, fuck me."

"Yeah," Finn mutters, squirting the lube onto his cock indelicately and spreading it with two economical pumps. Poe spreads his legs and wiggles his hips and he's trying to be helpful, he is, but he's just making it more difficult than it needs to be for Finn to line his dick up right, so Finn grips them hard and holds him _still_. "Calm _down_ , I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna -" The head of his cock catches and Finn can't stop the moan from stoppering his words and squeezing out between his teeth. " _Poe_."

" _Yes_ , Finn, fuck _yes_ , yeah, harder, c'mon, I can take it, c'mon -"

Finn clasps Poe's jaw, kisses him, waits for him to stop trying to talk into it. "You're gonna take what I give you, yeah?"

Poe shudders, hands clawing at his ass, hooking into his shoulder, splaying over his back. Finn's hips keep pushing forward, wrapped up in muscle-heat that clamps down on Finn's cock like Poe's body is begging for him as much as his mouth is, and Finn leans his forehead against Poe's when he bottoms out. He stops, when he does, breathes against Poe's lips and waits for Poe to relax around him.

"You're so good," Finn mumbles, "You feel so good."

"Yeah," Poe replies, and that's it, before he nuzzles the crook of Finn's neck and kisses Finn's ear. Fucking him, actually being _inside_ him, feel strangely like an afterthought, the epilogue to the main event and Finn's lazy with it when he actually starts thrusting, holding Poe down with one hand and jacking him off with the other and pressing his mouth over Poe's graceless and wet instead of kissing him.

It's just to get off. They did the intimacy, before.

The pleasure comes in intensifying waves, building steady between his hips as he rocks forward and back and grinds, sometimes, deep and hard until Poe is shaking. Poe starts - Poe starts _squeezing_ him, rhythmically, words spilling from his lips in a patois born of hungry flesh and desperation, juddering up against Finn's thrusts, and Finn's out, he's done, he is only a man with mortal limitations.

" _Poe_ ," and he's coming, an echoing orgasm that curls his toes and flutters in the core of him. He catches himself on his forearm before he crushes Poe, works his hand quicker and tighter over Poe's cock, and Poe clenches down on the softness inside him once more before Finn feels something hot and sticky coat his hand, accompanied by a patchwork array of Poe's gasps and quiet pleas.

Finn breathes in, out, lowers himself onto Poe slow enough that Poe could protest, if he wanted to. He doesn't say anything, and Finn presses his cheek to Poe's, feeling tired and oddly hyperaware of how much clothes he's wearing. He needs to get the salve for Poe, needs to get a cloth and -

"Nap," Poe announces, and Finn realizes he's been lying there listening to Poe's heartbeat for long enough he's unfocused on the edges.

"You're gonna hurt tomorrow if I don't get the salve," Finn mumbles. The salve seems so very far away.

"Then my sweet ass will deal with that tomorrow. Nap," Poe repeats, and Finn can't find it in himself to protest when Poe wriggles and adjusts and drags the blankets over them before pressing himself back up against Finn.

Finn wraps his arms around the man in front of him, tucks his face up against the back of his neck, and is asleep before Poe has finished fidgeting into a comfortable position.

Not before he hears Poe murmur something into Finn's palm, not before Finn _recognizes_ the phrase - he knows it, of course he knows it, and the gentle flare of warmth is the last thing he feels, floating into the void of sleep in his mind.

"Love you, too," he replies, slurred.

**Author's Note:**

> i used to be one of those cool authors that could answer every comment but i am no longer, BUT i read every comment like six times over and weep and they're all very appreciated
> 
> spare some love if you can it validates the whole fanfiction endeavour


End file.
